powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn: Crumbling Empire
Crumbling Empire is the third episode of the Capricorn arc, and the thirty-third overall of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis Ophiuchus continues to push Capricorn to fight the way he's supposed to, while the Rangers plot to get more than the Zodiac Emperor on their side. Plot Ophiuchus stood in front of the entrance to the cave, which appeared to be covered with a blue-violet film, like the skin of a bubble. He glanced around, to make sure nobody was watching. The cave seemed to be empty, but Aquarius was very good at hiding. He couldn't hear anything, and he was pretty sure the Zodiac Emperors were occupied with trying to figure out Capricorn's plan. Thus reassured, he stepped through. The film parted around him, and for a moment, time seemed to slow down. Ophiuchus's body adjusted to the switch a moment later, and he shook off the dizziness. In the middle of the room, Violet was strapped down to a chair, sobbing for breath. She was breathing shakily, her face tear-streaked. As he approached, she glanced towards him. "I won't disobey Pisces again, I swear. Whatever I did, I-I won't do it again. Can you let me out now?" "That's why I'm here," Ophiuchus reassured her, starting to undo the straps holding her down. "What am I doing wrong? Why does Pisces keep punishing me?" Ophiuchus only shook his head, expression darkening. She quieted down and let him finish freeing her. Once he had, she sat up, bracing herself with both hands on the arms of the chair. Taking a deep breath, she stood up—and immediately her legs pleated beneath her. Ophiuchus was expecting this, and caught her before she could fall and injure herself. "I can do it—" "You haven't before. Let me," Ophiuchus said, in a tone that brooked no argument. Violet fell silent, and let Ophiuchus pick her up. Her bed—well, the padded table that passed for a bed—was thankfully close. He set her down on it. "Why do you help me so much?" She asked. Ophiuchus paused. He hadn't thought much about it, other than to make up excuses in case anyone became suspicious. Then he shrugged. "Consider it a favor from one underappreciated warrior to another." "I know what you mean," she said, with a wry little laugh. "Has it always been like this for you? No matter how much you try, the Emperors only blame you for any mistakes?" "Be careful what you say and where you say it," Ophiuchus replied. Violet nodded slowly, and didn't say anything. Turning, she lay down on her bed with a sigh. "When do I have to fight next—if you know," she asked. "Soon, unless Capricorn finally does something." "Hope he finally starts fighting his own damn war," she murmured. "He will, I'll make sure of it." Violet rolled around again, and gave him a weary, grateful smile. "Thanks, Ophiuchus." oZo Tayisa strode up the slope, through the woods up the side of the mountain. The air was blue with fog, and with the sun only beginning to cross the horizon, the air was chill and the woods dark. It was still early in the season for there to be any birds, but there was no lack of music. The faint sound of pipes drifted down the side of the slope. Stopping at the base of a tall pine, Tayisa began to scale it, moving rapidly. She wore a plain shirt and pants, but her hands, feet and head were bare. Reaching the top, she scanned the mountainside for any sign of the elusive musician. The sound seemed to be coming from the west. She shimmied back down and continued her trek. Her feet barely made a sound on the pine needles as she went. Although her expression was serious and intent, there was an eagerness about her that hadn't been there before. The music was starting to get louder. Tayisa hurried up, but in doing so accidentally stepped on a pinecone. It crunched loudly, and she stumbled. Hissing with pain, she clutched at her foot, leaning against a tree for balance. The music stopped abruptly, leaving an empty silence behind. With a sigh, Tayisa sat down. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" She started at the voice, and spun around to see Tumnus standing behind her. He was in his old clothes again. At once she sprang to her feet, expression wary. "There you are. I've been looking for you all morning." "It's barely morning, Tayisa. Have you come for another lesson?" "I think we shouldn't beat around the bush, Emperor Capricorn," Tayisa said, still calm. Tumnus sighed. "I knew you'd figure it out. You're no fool. For what it's worth, I didn't know you were the Scarab Rider when we met. I wasn't trying to manipulate you in any way." "Then what were you doing? I'm curious," Tayisa asked. "I don't see the connection to your attack on the Yellow Ranger." "There isn't one. Not everything in my life revolves around the conquest of this world. Also, my earlier question wasn't a distraction," he added. "Assuming my identity hasn't ruined your ability to learn from me." Tayisa stared intently at him, as if he was some kind of puzzle or code she was trying to understand. Capricorn stood silently, watching her in kind to see what she was going to do. "You don't want to conquer Earth at all, do you?" She asked at last. Capricorn chuckled, though his eyes seemed sad. "I wouldn't mind if this place had already been conquered, but the work of doing it isn't as easy as it was in the old days." "None of the other Emperors seem to be weaker." Capricorn sat down on a flat boulder. Tayisa stayed where she was, watching him. The older man looked up at her. "I've had thousands of years of imprisonment to think about my actions. For the first few hundred, I would have murdered anyone who was even close to Scorpio. Then all I wanted was to get my own empire back. Eventually, I would have given anything to just be out of that coffin. Lo and behold, I'm out. I've had enough fighting for one lifetime." "Then why stay with the other Zodiac Emperors? Why send your Jewel Golems anywhere?" Tayisa demanded. "How am I supposed to leave them now?" "You've hidden from them here," Tayisa replied. "Temporarily. Once they knew what to look for they found me within hours," Capricorn replied. "They'll be furious if I abandon the alliance. I'd rather not fight them either." Tayisa fell silent. Her expression had softened into something almost like pity. Looking down, Capricorn pulled out his flute and began to play on it again. By now the sun was starting to rise, casting bright beams through the fog around them. "There's an organization," Tayisa began, "Which specializes in helping aliens trapped in unfriendly worlds. I'm in contact with some of them, and I think they could help you." Capricorn looked up at her in surprise. "You're—" "You want to escape, we want one less Zodiac Emperor attacking us. I believe this is what my son would call a 'win-win.'" Tayisa crouched down to look Capricorn in the eye. "Will you give me a chance to help you?" Capricorn's face hardened. "How do I know I can trust you?" "Because the Power Rangers don't betray their friends. I may not be a Ranger myself, but I wouldn't be able to fight alongside them unless I held to the same standard." Slowly, Capricorn nodded. He began to laugh. "You know our chances are insanely slim?" "That seems to be another standard of Power Rangers." There was a joking note in Tayisa's voice. "Come, we need to talk to them before your 'friends' notice us." "Too late." Through the mist strode Ophiuchus. Tayisa struck a fighting stance, and Capricorn sprang to his feet, backing away. His eyes narrowed. Stopping a few feet away, Ophiuchus folded his arms, glaring daggers at the pair. "You're going to betray the Zodiac Emperors?" "I'm going to get out of this useless, wasteful struggle for power that we no longer have the strength to keep. If I have to kill you to do it, I won't hesitate." Ophiuchus drew his kusarigamas. "You mean you'll have to try. I won't let you desert." Capricorn chuckled in a low voice, and put a hand on Tayisa's shoulder. "You don't have to act this time. I can handle this snake." "The other Zodiac Emperors will detect you," Tayisa replied curtly. "I'm the more logical choice. Scarab Amulet, Activate!" oZo "Alpha and I have worked out a plan to get Violet back," David said, looking around at the other Rangers. They sat in the Byrons' spacious den, a few still in pajamas. "I'm open for suggestions or alterations if you think of any." "Let's hear it first," Lidian said. David nodded. "Right now, it seems like the Zodiac Emperors are transferring their main operations from their ship to the Moon itself. Otherwise they wouldn't have risked it the way they did when they brought it here over the hospital. Since they've already used pocket dimensions, we suspect they have Violet in one of those." "That's where I come in?" Sabrina guessed. "Do you think you can figure out how to get in and out of the dimension safely?" David asked. "If it's as simple as that, yes. Give me a little leeway time in case to figure it out if it's more complex." Nodding, David moved on. "As soon as we morph they'll know we're there, so we'll have to hold off as long as possible." "Then how are we going to get up there?" Lidian asked. "That's Ezra's job. Remember when Sabrina broke into the Equinox to get the Pink morpher back?" "That ship isn't big enough for all of us," Sabrina said. "I doubt more than three could fit safely." "I didn't plan on sending more than that." "I get to be person number three," Casey interrupted. She gave David a challenging glare. "Of course," David said, not missing a beat. That surprised her. "Wait, what? You don't think I'll be compromised or anything?" David half-smiled. "Experience has taught me that you're actually going to fight harder to get her back. But I also want someone clever and detail-oriented to pay attention to where you take her from. More than likely that's where the brainwashing is happening, and we'll need to know how it works if we want to undo it." Casey nodded, looking both relieved and excited. "So we'll be here making sure nothing goes wrong?" Lidian asked. "That sums it up." David sat back and glanced around at the group. "What do you think?" "It's a good plan," Sabrina said, "Assuming the Zodiac Emperors aren't on the alert for Ezra's ship after last time." "Maybe a distraction?" Lidian suggested. "I mean, there's us and my Mother, we could cause some trouble for the Zodiac Emperors if they don't attack first." David nodded. "Right. Any other suggestions or should we begin?" "I think that about covers it," Casey said, with a shrug. Sabrina glanced towards the back window, expression suddenly intent. She rose and hurried to the window, then raised a hand. Something golden flickered between her fingers, and up among the trees, a golden flash echoed it. "No need; one of them is already here," she said. "Then let's get started," David said, rising. oZo Tayisa's Scarab Sabers locked with Ophiuchus's kusarigamas, and the two glared at each other over the blades. Ophiuchus's heels skidded slightly, pushing up a rim of dirt. Nearby, Capricorn watched them in silence. Tayisa swung one blade outwards and brought it up to Ophiuchus's throat. Dropping his kusarigama he caught her wrist, keeping her from stabbing him. One of her feet lashed out, heel striking his shin. His leg folded, dropping him to one knee. He ducked a sweeping strike with her right hand Scarab Saber. Springing upright, he jerked her arm up with him, sending her off-balance. David and Lidian raced up the slope towards the combatants. They'd already morphed, and had Power Weapons in hand. Capricorn saw them first, then Ophiuchus, looking over Tayisa's shoulder. The latter laughed breathlessly. "Good—with you here the Zodiac Emperors will have to look—you won't be able to hide any more, Capricorn!" Capricorn stiffened at that. The male Rangers looked his way, and Lidian took a step. "Did he just say—" "He's right, Rangers. If I don't fight you the other Zodiac Emperors will see me as a traitor. Nothing personal," Capricorn said, in a resigned voice. He pulled a handful of gemstones out of the pocket of his coat. "Jewel Golems!" oZo "Did they see us?" Casey asked, peering over Ezra's shoulder at the Equinox. They were drawing closer and closer to the massive ship. Ezra's craft was rather ragtag, about the size of a small RV and with most of the same amenities, but adapted for space travel. There were only two seats, so Casey was moving around a lot. "If they had they would have opened fire by now," Ezra replied. "They have torpedoes, remember?" "You're assuming they wouldn't wait to see what we intend to do," Sabrina replied. "It seems unlikely that they would simply not notice us." "Well, we're not being fired at. I'm taking that as a good sign." Ezra turned the ship, heading for one of the large lunar craters nearby. "We'll land in here and see if we can pick up any life signs." Down they dropped, falling into the shadow of the crater. Casey finally shut up and watched as they landed. Sabrina was the first one up, heading for the door even before they'd finished the landing sequence. "Wait a minute! Let me at least try to scan for her," Casey said, jumping into her seat. Sabrina did wait, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. Casey fiddled with the ship's scanners. Leaning over, Ezra gave her quiet bits of advice every once in a while. At last she got the scan active, and watched it blip away, gnawing her lip. It picked up a yellow blip, and she let out a loud "aha!" That sound died on her lips as more yellow blips appeared, clustered together and spread across the surface. "What did you scan for?" Ezra demanded. "Human lifesigns. Are those . . . ?" "I got the impression that your friends weren't the first people Libra kidnapped for her army," Sabrina said. Casey looked around at the others in alarm. "More people to save? We can't fit them all!" "No, we'll have to come back for them," Ezra said, still pretty calm. "But the only way we'll do that is by getting our team back to full strength." "But—" Sabrina came forward again. "I know—but right now, we'll do these people the most good by saving Violet. Now, can you scan for just her?" Casey looked from one to the other. Slowly, she nodded, and typed something new in. Sabrina stepped back, and waited for this new scan to finish. Finally it settled on a flashing blue dot, off to the left of the screen. Casey's face lit up. "Found her! Or at least her Zeonizers . . ." Sabrina was already on her way out. "Let's go." oZo Lidian's Zeo Power Hatchet slammed into the side of a Jewel Golem, and it shattered. Spinning around he blocked a blow from another foot soldier with the handle of the weapon. The Jewel Golem pushed, making Lidian slide across the pine needle-covered ground. "You can't keep giving in like this!" Tayisa yelled to Capricorn. She swung at Ophiuchus, who ducked and caught her across the ribs. She doubled over, but recovered in time to block the backcut. "Don't think you'll be able to go back into hiding once your alignment's over! The Zodiac Emperors are getting desperate; they'll make you fight again, and again, until they're as powerful as they want to be, and then they'll get rid of you." Ophiuchus took advantage of her distraction. He ducked and swiped low, hooking one of her legs at the knee. One jerk and she stumbled. An elbow to the chest made her fall, and he planted a foot on her chest before she could get up. Seeing this, the Red Ranger drew his Zeo Laser Pistol and fired, catching Ophiuchus's upraised arm. He dropped the kusarigama with a cry of pain. "Enough." The voice was quiet, but the tone sharp and firm enough to stop everyone in their tracks. Tumnus marched over to Ophiuchus and Tayisa, and dragged them apart. Ophiuchus struggled, but despite seeming to be smaller and old, Tumnus held him firmly. "I have had enough of this pointless warfare. If any of the other Zodiac Emperors are watching, don't bother looking for me. It'll be a waste of the paltry resources you have left." "No!" Ophiuchus swung his other kusarigama at the man, but Tumnus released Tayisa and caught his wrist. Face hardening, he squeezed until the weapon fell out of Ophiuchus's fingers. "Do not take that as an admission of weakness. If you attack me, I will defend myself." The remaining two Jewel Golems lumbered towards Capricorn, and caught Ophiuchus by the arms, dragging him back. He struggled, but Capricorn simply waved a hand, and the trio disappeared. Lidian had already run to his mother's side and was helping her up. David came up to Capricorn, and demorphed. His expression was still wary. "You know that the only way this battle will end is if either the Zodiac Emperors or we are stopped." "So you want me to help you." Capricorn looked him up and down. "Yes, though if you don't want to we'll still try to get you away safely." Capricorn sighed. "You have a fair point. Come, let's find somewhere more secure to discuss this." Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 Villains *Earth Emperor Capricorn *Ophiuchus *Jewel Golems Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode Category:Thantosiet